


Mayorality

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [299]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trcunning requested: character of your choice + accidentally elected mayor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mayorality

 

“Guys,” Hardison tried again, rubbing his temple to stave off the throbbing ache building there.  “We were meant to steal back the campaign funds, not the whole election.”

Parker was fiddling with her sash, but she looked up to grin at Hardison.  “Think of it this way.  We get all of the campaign funds, _and_  the City treasury.”

“Parker,” Eliot growled.  “We are not stealing from the City.”

Parker lips pressed into a small moue of disappointment.  “But we’re still going after the campaign manager, right?  Our clients are depending on us.”

“So is the rest of the City now, Madam Mayor,” Hardison noted.  He sighed, and pulled a keyboard closer.  “Ok, evil campaign dude first.  Then we’ll get started on fulfilling your campaign promises.”  He began to type, his mouth continuing its muttering on autopilot.  “Though where we’re going to put the ferris wheel, I do not know.”


End file.
